


Winning Complexion

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Minor wound tending, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: As they lifted their hand with a flourish, the beautiful bird circled down and landed trustingly on their arm, leaning her feathered head forward to receive a lavish of attention. Bloodhound's fingers ruffled carefully through her dark, inky feathers and Mirage found himself shivering with a mixture of want and jealousy.





	Winning Complexion

**Author's Note:**

> I've named their crow 'Slaughter' and tried to indicate that through their accent (Slatra). The crow is a good girl who keeps getting mixed up in Mirage's schemes.

"Have you been messing with Slatra?" Bloodhound quietly asked as they leaned on the outside wall beside Mirage as the famous fighter dabbed at the cut on his eyebrow. It was thin and curved, very beaklike.

The other fighter flinched and let out a whoosh of nervous laughter, glancing at the hunter with a smirk. "I would never!" He exclaimed, his grin faltering as the crow cried out overhead.

As they lifted their hand with a flourish, the beautiful bird circled down and landed trustingly on their arm, leaning her feathered head forward to receive a lavish of attention. Bloodhound's fingers ruffled carefully through her dark, inky feathers and Mirage found himself shivering with a mixture of want and jealousy.

The crow gave another cry, loud and keening, fading off into a gurgle as she fluffed her feathers and settled into their arm comfortably. They tip their chin, glancing at Elliot with an unreadable expression.

Mirage both loved and hated the mask.

He loved the way it made Bloodhound mysterious and tempting, their emotions only conveyed through quips in battle or a low, respiration growl. But he hated the way it hid those expressive eyes and the dimples near their lips. Mirage had seen more of Bloodhound than any other man alive, and for that he was grateful. He could still remember the first thing he'd noticed when they'd taken off their mask - not the scars - but their shaggy hair that was chin-length and tied back by a twine of green, strangely unexpected for a hunter that seemed to live outdoors.

The mask was both a blessing and a curse, and as Mirage sat there, looking up at them with a fading smile, he was thinking that it was more like a curse in this instance.

"Okay," He said, a childish pout tugging at his lips, "I _might've_ borrowed her in an intro for the Apex games... and she didn't like it."

As if she could understand his words, Slaughter gave a loud chirp towards him. Her feathered ruffled once before Bloodhound smoothed their fingers over her wings. They chuckled, shaking their head. The sound of the metal decorations, hooks, and blades, clinking together as they did so.

Mirage was surprised when they crouched down to his level, extending their hand out so Slaughter could be closer to the reality-bending trickster. "Say you're sorry, then," Bloodhound suggested smugly, opening their palm up with a lazy gesture.

He would later deny the warmth he felt spreading to his cheeks as he found himself face to mask with the secretive hunter. Sometimes, despite their relationship, things like these felt more exposing than being behind closed doors.

Elliot glanced at Slaughter and grinned, a wicked idea blooming in his mind. Leaning forward, he gently ran his knuckle under the bird's chin, cooing softly, "I'm sorry, baby. I won't do it again, promise ya that, pretty baby," He ducked slightly to press a precious kiss to the bird's soft neck and the crow gave a gurgling caw in delight, enjoying the sweet talk.

While she flapped her wings and readied herself for takeoff, Mirage pointedly glanced up into Bloodhound's mask with a knowing smirk and a wink. "Is that better?" He teased softly, voice lowering as he asked, "Is all forgiven?"

Bloodhound stood suddenly as the crow flapped off into the air overhead, looking for new prey to toy with and devour. They seemed flustered, Mirage could tell by the way they stood, heels flush inwards and knees slightly bent. A far cry from the determined hunter that prowled the Apex arenas, and it was something that Elliot reveled in.

Finally, they tipped their head agreement. "I suppose it is... would you like to tend to your wound? Slatra got you good."

"Well, if you insist!" Mirage grinned happily, jumping to his feet with ease and a flourish. "Lead the way," He finished with a bow, chuckling as Bloodhound shook their head, very clearly rolling their eyes behind the glassy googles of the mask.

"Must you always act so charming?" They asked while they lead Mirage away from the housing for the Legends, built perfectly into the outskirts of the arena. They had moved into a much more discrete location, hidden near the top of a gorgeous waterfall, where there was plenty of fishing and shady trees to enjoy.

Climbing up after Bloodhound and noticing how easily the hunter crept through the terrain, very much at home, Mirage gave a cough, averting his eyes from their behind. He knew that Bloodhound wore their pants normally, not too tight, offering plenty of room to kick and crouch - but their ass looked too damn good when they were busy hiking up the slanted incline.  "Only for you, really."

"And the fans?" They chuckled, amusement bleeding into their tone.

Mirage flinched. "That's uh - just to keep 'em happy!" He insisted, open palmed and sharp.

Bloodhound laughed as they continued the trek upwards, "I was only joking, Mirage."

"Oh," Elliot sputtered into silence, softly scratching at the back of his head and toying with his googles until they were finally in the territory that Bloodhound called their own. "I knew that," He finally stated, voice lame and quiet, taking in the beauty that flowed around the two of them.

The hunter outstretched a hand, pulling Mirage softly into the quaint, tiny home that was settled above the water and held there by good faith and old, rotted wooden planks. They directed Elliot onto the couch, broken in and comfortable before turning towards the nearby cabinet. They grabbed a cotton swab and disinfectant, dabbing some of the liquid into the swab before sitting quietly beside Mirage.

"Let me see," Bloodhound softly urged, turning Elliot's features towards their masked complexion. Then, they gently dabbed at the cut that Slaughter had left with her sharp beak, humming quietly as they did so. Mirage watched their mask, gazing at their semi-hidden eyes as they concentrated on the task at hand. Their voice was relaxed and kind, "It is not very deep. It will heal, but do not pick at it."

Mirage took a deep breath and nodded, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Thank you, Bloth," He whispered, honest and open. His hand reached out to gently clasp over Bloodhound's forearm, "I owe you one."

"Do not mention it, Elliot. One of us has got to keep their winning complexion," Bloodhound chuckled, "But perhaps... You could let me have the first Peacekeeper we come across in the next game?"

"Oh, you're sly," Elliot gave them a fond and soft punch in the side as they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are really cute! I love how Mirage has an intro card pose with Bloodhound's crow!! <3


End file.
